<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High by sbingle2018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691822">High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018'>sbingle2018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of Christian Grey... but instead its Stiles Stilinski, yeah the sweet shy high school kid... with a VERY fucked up kinky streak...</p><p>And, who is his target you ask? Oh no.. not Lydia... It's Scott. *evil grin*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are slight rape vibes to this but just know in this story. It's all consensual sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I noticed the change in Stiles before anyone else, his behavior... his mannerisms. His eyes even, they used to be brown but to look at them now you'd swear they're black as coal. He was more aggressive now, and down right callous at times... but with me he was very strange. The way he spoke to me, the way he moved when near me was very fluid. Almost like his body followed mine, this was quite a change from his usual actions. Taking too many of his Adderall, tripping over his own feet. He had told his dad he was making a weight room in their basement, I've seen it and he wasn't. I don't know what he is lying about but I intend to find out... he's just not Stiles anymore... he wasn't even afraid of my shift anymore, that was the biggest shock. I shifted in front of him a few times and his heart rate stayed calm, his breathing steady. Watching me, the way he watched me actually creeped me out just a little. </p><p>Finally one day I cornered him in his kitchen "what the hell is with you lately?" I backed him against his fridge and looked him in the eyes, they were brown and I watched his pupils blow out... turning his irises black they got so big. I looked over his face concerned and he just cooked his head "not quite sure what you mean Scott..." he got his lips maybe a few centimeters from mine and uttered the words that mean the total opposite of what they are... "I'm fine." His lips brushed mine and my breathing picked up, I was getting pissed off. "Stiles." He placed his palm against my chest and pushed me back off of him "Scott." He walked into his living room and flopped down on the couch, I followed him. "Stiles what is wrong with you?" He looked at me "I told you Scott. I'm-" I cut him off "it's bullshit Stiles. You are not fine. The way you act, the way you look. You're not fucking fine." </p><p>He stood up "you wanna know what my problem is Scott... it's you." I looked at him "me?! What the hell have I done?" He clenches his fists "you ignore me, you don't hang out with me anymore. It's all about Allison now." I throw my hands up "for the love of god Stiles I got a got a girlfriend. So what?" He looks at me "so what? Scott are you blind? I'm in fucking love with you!" I backed up and just looked at him and down at my feet "Stiles we aren't gay." He huffed "no, you aren't. I'm bisexual and you are driving me fucking insane with your mixed fucking signals." I stepped forward towards him "Stiles.. are you serious right now? I've been sending mixed signals?" He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck "you have been acting so fucking weird. You're reclusive and you're lying to your dad.. what are you doing in the basement huh? Weights? Yeah I've seen it. What are you on drugs? Are you high?" He looked at me shocked that I would accuse him of things like that "follow me." Was all he said as he walked over to their basement door and down the stairs, I stood at the door looking down and he had disappeared from in front of the stairs he called up to me "come on Scott." I hesitated before I decended the stairs into the cool basement of the Stilinski house. </p><p>I heard keys rattling as he dug through his pocket, there was a door with a lock he was standing in front of, he pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He reached in to this small cabinet at the back of his basement and pulled out what looked like a baton, I backed up thinking he was going to attack me. With the way he was acting I was terrified he just might, he grabbed a few other things but I wasn't paying attention. He walked past me and up the stairs, I followed him to his room where he locked the door behind us. He looked at me "strip." I felt my eyes get wide "what the hell are you doing." I asked him and he juat looked at me "I'm going to need you to trust me. Now strip." I turned my back to him and began to strip, I wanted to know what he was up to... even if it was sexual. </p><p>I heard a sound I can only describe as nesting metal poles sliding out of each other then him turning it to lock it in place, glancing over my shoulder that is exactly what it was.. that baton thing was now about 4 foot long and I saw straps on it. 'What the fuck have I gotten myself into' was all I could think. But, I had to admit to myself... I was really turned on by the suspence of it all. After getting completely naked I felt a sharp sting on my left ass cheek, I hissed and turned to face him "Stiles what the hell?!" He grinned at me with a glint in his eyes I could only describe, as evil. "Get on the bed." He spoke firmly and I obliged nervously, now seeing that he was holding a leather riding crop in his hand, and the fact I was naked... I was at his mercy now. </p><p>He stepped forward and put the pole with the straps under my legs and he quickly buckled the straps around my ankles, he reached out for my hand. I jerked it away and he grabbed it harshly, and placed it around the pole before buckling it down with the strap. He did the same to the other wrist so I was attached to this pole, sitting on my butt with my hands down right beside my ankles. I looked up at him as he pulled his shirt off, I felt my cock jerk... I was surprised that my body was reacting the way it was to his torture. He raised an eyebrow "well, well... Scott. Someone is turned on." I rolled my eyes and before I could think he grabbed the pole between my hands, flipping me over easily and I moaned like a bitch as my face smacked into his pillows. My ass was in the air, I was stuck... I couldn't move, even if I wanted to.</p><p>I felt his hand rub up the back of my thigh and I shivered, I jerked my arms in a futile effort to get away as he sharply smacked my ass. I yelped as he smacked me a second time, I couldnt see what he was doing. I could only rely on my sense of touch... I felt something warm and wet on my ass cheek, my brain registered that it was his mouth just before he bit me. "Ouch!" I jerked again... he smacked the other ass cheek "hush Scott" he barked at me. My cock throbbed again, he reached underneath me and stroked it a few times before he disappeared off the bed. I could hear what he was doing, I heared a lid pop open and then I felt something cold and wet on my asshole. I squirmed at the sensation "Stiles what..." I moaned in pain as I felt him slip a finger into me, I knew then his intentions were to get me to where I couldn't fight it and he was going to fuck me. What he didn't know is I wouldn't fight him, no matter the torture he put me through I was going to trust him. I wanted this... </p><p>I had just become accustomed to the one finger as he added a second, I moaned and looked down... my cock was dripping. He leaned down and whispered into my ear as he finger fucked me "Scott, I've wanted you for so long.." all I could do was moan because his fingers hit my prostate and I didn't want him to stop. I whimpered as he pulled his fingers out of me, I heard the zipper on his pants as he pulled it down. I was tremblimg at the thought of him fucking me... I felt his hands on my hips as he slid his cock between my lubed up ass cheeks, he moaned as he rutted against me. I had under estimated how big his cock was, I felt his cock stretch me to the point I was sure it was going to tear me. I felt a slight scream leave my lips as he thrust in completely, he hit my prostate dead on. I felt his balls against me, "Stiles... fuck-fuck me." I stuttered and he rubbed his hand up the middle of my back making me shudder. "Shhhhh, just relax Scott.. I plan to do just that." </p><p>Grabbing my hips he pulled out leaving just the head of his cock in me before slamming into me, my body jerking forward and my face being buried into his pillows. He built up a good rhythm, I was moaning his name over and over between panting breaths. I felt him reach down and unbuckle the straps, he pulled the pole from under us and it clattered to the floor as he dropped it off the bed. He pulled out fully and he pulled me up before pushing me down on my back, he pulled my legs up and wrapped them around him. "Look at me Scott." He spoke fimrly and quietly, I looked up into his eyes and he thrust back into me. My eyes snapping shut as I let out a moan that made me sound like a desperate slut, he laughed softly before he pulled me up and laid back so I was sitting on top of him. His cock deep inside me, wrapping his hand around me he whsipered "ride me."</p><p>I wasted no time, this was feeling too good to stop. I began rocking my hips, I had never had anyone fuck me but I was enjoying this too much. I began to ride him desperately, he moaned my name as I looked down at him. I wrapped my hand around my aching cock and stroked it in time with the rhythm of me riding him. I felt it building inside me, I knew I was going to cum. I warned him but he looked at me "do it Scott... cum for me." With that I came all over my hand and his chest, I watched his face relax as he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me down hard against him. He came deep inside of me, I was panting and in too deep of a euphoric state to notice we had eyes on us.</p><p>I jumped as I heard the sound of a throat clearing, looking up to his open window I saw the eyes of Derek Hale staring at us. "Oh well, isn't this enlightening." He spoke so sure of himself, I scrambled off of Stiles. Grabbing at his sheets to cover myself like a bitch... I was thoroughly mortified. "Derek this isnt-" he cut me off. "Shut up McCall... I've been standing here for more than a few seconds. I saw you." I was blushing a furious shade of red while Stiles was just laying on his bed naked as the day he was born. Looking at Derek as I kept myself covered "what all did you see?" He laughed soflty "all of it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>